


Tree

by Cutystuffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, challenge, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutystuffy/pseuds/Cutystuffy
Summary: Casphardt week 2019I'm a little late but i'll try to catch up.Edit: I liedDay one: childhoodDay two: injury
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, there are still some stuff i don't know about them. B u t, i'm trying. :)
> 
> ALSO- I'm not really a good writter, but i am trying to improve :')

In a field between the hevring and berlingez territory, grew a big tree. Nobody really approached that tree, they say it were cursed. Of course that was just a rumor, but what that curse really was, why it stood there and how, was still a mystery.  
  
Kids are curious little things. They love to find out new things. Like the two specific heirs of the hevring and bergliez territory. Linhardt and caspar.  
  
...  
  
Under that big tree, sat the young hevring boy. Green hair and ocean green eyes, reading carefully the words of the book in his hands.  
  
Caspar approached the tree and stared at it with awe until he spotted the other boy, who was too busy reading their book to notice the sky blue hair and eyed one's presence.  
  
He didn't even think twice and run up to them, almost forgetting he was running then tripped and fell face first into the soft grass.  
  
Linhardt lowered his book and stared at the boy who was facing the ground. "Oh, hello."  
  
Caspar quickly collected himself and jumped up, red all over his face. "Heya, sorry 'bout that..." he then trilled off and stared up at the tree. "What are you doing here... near the cursed tree i mean."  
  
"I could ask you the same." Linhardt answered and marked his book. "Who are you anyway?" He then asked, not even bothering to stand up.  
  
"Name's caspar!" He practically shouted with a smile. "I wanted to see if it was true that this is cursed." He said and pointed at the tree.  
  
"Same... oh, my name's Linhardt von hevring." He said in a calm tone. "I've never seen you in the hevring territory, where do you come from?"  
  
"Bergliez..." he said, his smile fading, he remembers his father talking bad about the hevrings, but he never really understood why. Nor did it really bother him.  
  
There was a thick silence between them, until caspar continued to speak. "...Whatever, is this tree cursed or what? You look smart." He felt his face heat up and rubbed the back of his neck, a forced grin returning to his face.  
  
Linhardt sighed at the fact of being called smart by his look and closed his book. "Sadly not. What a waste of time..." he said and lay down into the grass. "Do you often ask so much? It's pretty bothersome..."  
  
Caspar sat next to him and tilled his head. "What do you mean, 'sadly'? Shouldn't you be happy you weren't cursed?" He asked.  
  
Linhardt felt his heart beat strangly speed up as the other sat near his laying body, he closed his eyes and yawned. "Well yes, but no. However, i'm tired. Good night." He hoped the other to leave, but they didn't.  
  
"But it's still day! How about we play? Hide and seek maybe?" Caspar suggested, crawling closer to the green haired one, looking down at the other, their noses almost touching.  
  
The hevring heir lazily opened his eyes and felt his air stuck in his lungs as he stared with his dark blue back to the bright blue eyes.  
  
So close.  
  
A faint blush covered his face but he didn't look away, and raised his eyebrow. "Hide and seek... here, in the middle of an open field with just one single tree in the middle of it, no thank you." Linhardt groaned. "If you're so bored, why don't you just lay down with me?" He joked then yawned. "Or maybe it would be better if you'd just go home now." He felt bad for saying that, but he wasn't really familiar what he felt at that very moment, he wasn't ready yet to understand it. He didn't like it, he found it disgusting, but yet funny aswell.  
  
Caspar pouted and layed down next to the other and gazed up to the sky. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach aswell, but decided to ignore it and pointed at the white clouds. "Look! A fish!" He said and laughed. "What do you think it is, linhardt?"  
  
Linhardt followed the other's gaze and stared at the same cloud "Hm... i'm not sure, looks like a cloud to me, caspar..." he expected the other to get annoyed by his humor, instead, they laughed. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh aswell.  
  
They kept pointing at the sky trying to identify what the clouds could be for a while, until finally the sun started to set.  
  
Caspar was the first one to sit up and then helped linhardt up too. They both stared for a little while longer at the sunset, until finally, caspar decided to ask something linhardt was waiting for.  
  
"Can we be friends?" He suddently asked, making linhardt laugh.  
  
"Why of course we can, I've never thought I'd actually be able to have a good time with someone... you I mean... guess I was wrong." He said with a smile, i faint hint of pink on his cheeks.  
  
Caspar smiled back then turned to the sunset. "It's just... since I've seen you, I started to get this funny feeling in my stomach, I thought it was because I wanted to be your friend." He felt his face heat up once again.  
  
"You're red." Linhardt pointed out and poked caspar's cheeks.  
  
The bergliez heir turned even more red and pushed the hevring's hand away. "I-it's the sunset!!" He said and pouted as he recived again a small but lovely laugh from his new friend.  
  
The tree was just a tree. And they were just kids in young love.  



	2. Injury

Every smallest injury, linhardt bothered himself to tend caspar"s wounds. Placing his hands over their wounds and rush his magic from his hands throught the other's body.

But today was caspar's turn to heal linhardt's.

After a victorious mission, caspar dragged linhardt into his room, they sat both on the edge of his bed and started to tend his wounds. 

"What was the professor thinking making you fight against that monster alone?!" Caspar complained while he wrapped a bandage around the green haired's arm, sticking out his tongue as he did so.

Linhardt groaned. "Ouch, don't be so rough... Maybe they were thinking it would be good for me to improve my reason skills..." he said and shook his head. "...caspar..."

Caspar then let go of the bandage and waved both of his hands in front of him. "Oh- s-sorry! It's just... I've never really did that before..." he mumbled. 

"If that's so, why do you bother youself to help me?" The hevring asked. "It's not that bad, just a little scratch." He sighed.

The bergliez shook his head and continued his work. "I-it's just... you have such a delicate pale skin... that scratch just kinda... ruins it..." he said, red on both cheeks. "B-but!! I also just want to somehow repay you for always helping me!" 

"Oh." Was the only thing linhardt could say, and tilled his head. "I never through you were putting so much thought about my skin..." he said with a teasing smile.

Caspar let go of the bandages again, crossed his arms and looked away from his friend. "I-it's not like I just think about your skin you know..." 

Linhardt didn't say anything, so caspar continued. "I... i care about your everything. Your skin, your hair, your eyes... these things just make you... kinda beatiful to me..." 

The greenhaired boy simply stared at the other, his smile never withering from his lips. "O-oh... I never realised you thought like that about me... I... thank you, I suppose..." he said, almost whispered and pulled a stray of his hair behinde his ear. "You are also... pretty cute to me. You know?"

Caspar then quickly turned around and faced linhardt's tired with his hot red face. "CUTE?! You're kidding, right?!" He said, almost laughed.

Linhardt chuckled and leaned back on caspar's bed with a yawn. "Nope, I'm only telling you the truth." He then closed his eyes, soon travelling to his dreamland full of crests. "Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Caspar then layed down next to the other and rolled to his side. He sighed. "You DO know you ARE in MY bed, right?"

Linhardt simply hummed. And caspar sighed again.

"Alright, but only tonight..."


	3. Monastery life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *acidentally inserts some ashe/caspar*

A normal day in Garreg March, no war, no blood, no deaths... another perfect day for linhardt's naps.

And as expected, he was indeed, sleeping under a table in the dinning hall. He even thought of brining his big cushion this time, causing him sleep more confortable and deeper.

"Have you seen linhadt?" Caspar, like the good friend he is, knew it was linhardt's nap time. He found out that linhardt always slept on the most impossible places, and argued with him that he should change that, and go sleep in their own quarters instead. Caspar even offered his own quarters, but linhardt declined. 

The student whom he asked for linhardt's location just shrugged. He nodded and continued for his search in the dinning hall. "LINHARDT!" He shouted.

"Caspar?" Ashe peeked out from the kitchen to the smaller boy. "What happend?" He asked worried.

"Oh Ashe! Perfect timing!" He laughed and run over to the grey haired boy. "I'm searching for linhardt, wanna join me?" 

"Oh sure! But before that, I need to clean the dishes..." Ashe mumbled.

Caspar grinned and pointed at himself. "Then let me help ya. If we're gonna clean them together quickly, we can go search for lin quickly!"

Ashe grinned back and nodded. "Alright, thank you caspar, you are such a good friend." 

Caspar rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, now let's get started!" He laughed almost shouted and rushed inside the kitchen.

Meanwhile the two cleaned, a certain someone woke up from their unsuccessful midday nap, because of the noise comming from the kitchen. Knowing what the cause of all those noises may be, he sighed. "Caspar..."

Linhardt crawled out from under the table and crawled his way to the kitchen, hoping nobody would spot him. He gave a little peek to the kitchen, hoping his stupid friend wasn't causing to much trouble.

As soon he spotted ashe with the other, he sighed in relieve, even though his heart suddently hurt of the sight of the two of them having their fun, he didn't wanted to interrupt them, so he decided to crawl his way out from the dinning hall to the greenhouse to find his peaceful sleep.

As soon he entered, he noticed he forgot to bring his cushion with him. He must have left it back in the dinning hall under the table... He sighed, to tired to walk all the way back, crawl under the table and get it, and went to search for a confortable place to sleep instead.

...

"That will be the last dish... thank you so much caspar!" Exclaimed ashe and placed that last dish on it's rightful place.

Caspar smiled and started to make his way out from the kitchen. "Told ya together we would finish quickly. Now let's-" he got interrumped by ashe's gasp. "W-what is it?!" 

Ashe placed both of his hand on his cheeks and shook his head. "I forgot to water the flowers! I forgot it was my turn today to water them! Goodness, the professor is going to be so mad at me..."

Caspar shook his head and patted his friend's back. "Hey now, who could probably get mad at you?" 

Ashe chuckled. "Fair point... however, I still need to water them... poor flowers... they must be thirsty by now... you better should continue your search for linhardt without me, i'm just going to hold you back..." he mumbled.

Caspar took ashe's wrist and shook his head again. "Nonsense, I'm going to help you! It's not like lin walks in his sleep!" He joked, not even sure if it was actually true or not. "Besides, were friends, and friends help each other out!"

Ashe smiled weakly down to his feet, a slight pink coloring his cheeks. "C-caspar... I- thank you." 

The bergliez nodded and dragged the other to the greenhouse. 

Once they arrived, caspar, the genius he is, took a bucked full of water and poured it, no, practically trew it throught the garden. Ashe watched from the distance, not knowing how to stop the other who was having so much fun with themself.

"**AAAAGHH**" Someone screamed out of the green, in between the plants and flowers. Scaring both, caspar and ashe to their bone. "C-cold... who in sothis name..." they cursed and stepped out from the plants.

Caspar couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Linhardt, surprisingly wide awake, annoyed and obviously wet. 

Linhardt stared at his friend and let out a loud sigh. "Caspar. Why ain't I surprised." 

"Good morning to you too linhardt. I was searching for you all over the godamn monastery! Where the hell were you?!" Caspar laughed.

"At first i was sleeping under the table from the dinning hall, but since a certain someone decided to clean the dishes today, I had to move to the greenhouse... you know, it's pretty hard to sleep when you are around." He chuckled and flipped his wet hair, trying to get caspar wet aswell.

"Hey!" The bergliez laughed and trew the rest of water that was in the bucket at linhardt.

The hevring first groaned as the water hitted his face, got himself a bucket full of water, and trew it at caspar. "This means war." He laughed.

And so, they somehow, started a friendly water fight.

Ash watched his friends from the entrance, he smiled to himself. "Just another normal day in the monastery..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for surviving this far :)


End file.
